Kind Kisses
by writersrevolution
Summary: Sometimes, the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts. A KidxLiz oneshot


Kind kisses

Liz grew up as a Thompson sister. Many people feared her because of it, when they saw her, they would run, clutching desperately to their child. Occasionally, some admired her; they would walk up to her and say that they wished that they could be like her. But she knew that it wasn't her life they wanted to live, it was the fame and goods she got with it. Being a Thompson sister meant she got whatever she wanted. Whether it was jewelry or money, if she wanted it, all she had to do was steal it from others. But the one thing she couldn't steal was love. Sure, Patty loved her, but it was necessary, for they were sisters and did everything together. No one really understood the loneliness they had to face each day as people stared at them in disgust or fear. She thought that there was no one to love besides Patty. Until she tried to mug a certain grim reaper, that is. He laughed at them, and she was angered. But she fell in love with that laugh and longed to hear it again. Then she fell in love with his melodic voice, his golden eyes, and finally, she fell in love with Death the Kid.

Love is a funny thing. It's the feeling where someone else's happiness becomes your happiness. And for Liz, all she wanted was for Kid to be happy. That's why she was so intent on being his weapon, she wanted to protect him. She wanted to make sure that he would live on, and live a happy life. And so, to do that, she built walls around herself, she urged herself to become stronger. But she knew that she could never tell him. That would be showing weakness, and she vowed to never show any weakness. She lived for Death the Kid, the great star crossed love of her life. Even though she promised to be strong, sometimes Liz longed for arms around her, for a shoulder to lean on, for someone to cry to. Sometimes, she wanted someone she could be weak to. But love wouldn't allow that.

When Kid was hurt, oh how she wanted to run up to him and hold him, to cradle him in her arms until he was better. But she knew that he was the most vulnerable in those moments. And she had to make sure that she had to make sure that he wasn't hurt anymore. Oh how love can hurt you. The pain in your chest when they're sad is one thing that love does to you, and having to hold back every time you see them. Love will destroy you inside.

You can only stand for so long before you fall. You can only hold up your walls for so long before the crash and crumble at your feet. There's a limit for how long you can stay strong. And Liz, she reached her limit. _Why couldn't she tell him that she loved him? Because she had to stay strong and protect him. But, what's the point of protecting someone if you can't even keep them safe? _When Liz saw the blood seep out of his leg, staining the pure white snow a bright red crimson, she rushed him home and patched up his leg, and finally, she fell.

The tears wouldn't stop coming. And to make matters worse, it was raining. As if the sky was crying with her. How could she think that it was ever possible for her to protect Kid? She saw as it happened. The way he fell to the ground in pain. She saw it all, and all she did was stand there, watching in horror. Her tears fell the way the blood would drip. Painting her skin and making it hauntingly beautiful.

Kid walked in and his eyes widened in surprised. Never has he seen her cry, Liz was always so strong and defiant (, sassy too.) Kid rushed to her side.

"Liz! What's wrong?" he asked.  
"I let you get hurt! I'm your weapon, I have to protect you, but I didn't," Liz sniffled.  
"That's not true, you're the strongest weapon any meister could have," Kid said.  
"Look at me, Kid! Do I look strong to you? Is this how strong is supposed to look like?" Liz cried.  
Kid rested his hand on her back. "People don't cry because they're weak, they cry because they've been strong for too long," he told her.

Kid looked at her, brushing strands of hair away from her face.  
"You can stop being strong for a while," Kid said as he lightly kissed one cheek.  
"I'll be here to support you." And to make it symmetrical, he brushed his lips on her other cheek.  
"Because I love you." And he pressed his lips gently to hers and pulled away.

Liz broke. She sobbed silently into Kid's shoulder wrapping her arms fiercely around his waist.

Sometimes, the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts.


End file.
